


So Let Me Hold Both Your Hands (In The Holes of My Sweater)

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Asahi loved it when Noya wore his clothes because not only did he look adorable but it also showed how much Noya was his. Noya would never wear anyone else’s shirt because his heart had only room for Asahi. Both of them knew that the boy wearing Asahi’s clothes soothed the latter. However, Noya didn’t mind, he rather liked it. On his side too, there would never be anyone else to wear Asahi’s clothes but him. Well, that is except for one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - wearing each other's clothes

“Help me!” Asahi whined, pulling viciously at the shirt that clung to his torso like a snake to its prey. All he got for response was laughter from the smaller boy who really couldn’t help it. He really wasn’t able to help because whenever he caught his breath he burst into laughter again from seeing Asahi’s pitiful situation. 

“H-How did you… How did you even?” Noya burst into laughter again, not able to catch his breath. A minute after or so he finally caught his breath and held in his laughter as he looked at his boyfriend. “How did you even manage to do that?” he giggled

“It was dark and someone was knocking on the door so I grabbed the first shirt I saw.” Asahi continued pulling but there was no use.

"And did you really not even notice the size difference, Asa?” Noya bit his lip but wasn’t able to hold it in, bursting into laughter again. 

“Stop! It was dark!” he whined again, pulling harder which was only reddening his skin.

Noya regained his breath and walked over to him. “Stop moving so much, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said as he slapped Asahi’s hands away. “Let me.”

“Please do.” Asahi mumbled as Noya got out a pair of scissors and cut the shirt until he could pull it off of him with ease. 

“My poor baby. Are you okay?” Noya asked, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over his cheek with gentleness. 

“I’m sorry. I know you liked that shirt.” Asahi pouted but Noya was quick to kiss the pout away. 

“Hey… The shirt doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re all good now. Plus, I have a hilarious memory burned into my brain that I will never forger, and not even the greatest shirt could ever replace that.” He giggled and Asahi pouted, but it was all in good nature. They never did find out who had knocked on the door.

It was really a one time thing when Asahi wore Noya’s shirt. Even then it had been an accident because really, there was no way. Even as they grew older the size difference between the two remained pretty much the same. However, Noya would Asahi’s clothes sometimes and it would be truly quite adorable. He usually would do so after they had made love. Asahi would already be up and going, the morning person that he was. Noya would then stretch on the bed that was the perfect size for the two of them. He would lean across the bed and grab Asahi’s shirt that would be lying on the floor - the older man liked walking around shirtless at home. Noya would pull it over his head, basically drowning in it from how big it would be. He would swing his legs over the bed and get up, stretching once more as if it would make him slightly taller. He would push his hair to the side and pull on a pair of underwear from the night before. Noya would then open the door and walk to the kitchen, his little feet padding gently on the floor, making the tiniest and cutest little sounds. There he would find his lover, wearing boxers and nothing else, cooking them breakfast. It always smelled marvellous. Noya would sneak up behind him and surprise him by wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing between his shoulder blades. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Asahi would say, making Noya smile as the older man wold turn around in his arms. “Sleep well?” And his question would be answered by a nod and a hand wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him down for a good morning kiss. 

Asahi loved it when Noya wore his clothes because not only did he look adorable but it also showed how much Noya was his. Noya would never wear anyone else’s shirt because his heart had only room for Asahi. Both of them knew that the boy wearing Asahi’s clothes soothed the latter. However, Noya didn’t mind, he rather liked it. On his side too, there would never be anyone else to wear Asahi’s clothes but him. Well, that is except for one person. A cute little girl, born from a surrogate, with Asahi’s hair and eyes, many years after they graduated. Once in a while she would wear Asahi’s shirt as a pyjama and cuddle up with her daddies. They were the cutest family and no one would ever disagree.


End file.
